1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a system and related method to enable the establishment of one or more functions that permit the exchange of information, data and instructions from and to one or more networks, network devices or devices real or virtual attached to a network via social media exchanges as defined herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computing systems are useful tools for the exchange of information among individuals. The information may include, but is not limited to, data, voice, graphics, and video. The exchange is established through interconnections linking the computing systems together in a way that permits the transfer of electronic signals that represent the information. The interconnections may be either cable or wireless. Cable connections include, for example, metal and optical fiber elements. Wireless connections include, for example infrared, acoustic, and radio wave transmissions.
Interconnected computing systems having some sort of commonality are represented as a network system. For example, individuals associated with a college campus may each have a computing device. In addition, there may be shared printers and remotely located application servers sprinkled throughout the campus. There is commonality among the individuals in that they all are associated with the college in some way. The same can be said for individuals and their computing arrangements in other environments including, for example, healthcare facilities, manufacturing sites and Internet access users. A network permits communication or signal exchange among the various computing systems of the common group in some selectable way. The interconnection of those computing systems, as well as the devices that regulate and facilitate the exchange among the systems, represent a network. Further, networks may be interconnected together to establish internetworks. For purposes of the description of the present invention, the devices and functions that establish the interconnection represent the network infrastructure. The users, computing devices and the like that use that network infrastructure to communicate are referred to herein as attached functions and will be further defined. The combination of the attached functions and the network infrastructure will be referred to as a network system. It is understood by those skilled in the art that a network system may be a distributed configuration with components, administrators and/or users in different locations securely interconnected through the Internet.
The process by which the various computing systems of a network or internetwork communicate is generally regulated by agreed-upon signal exchange standards and protocols embodied in network interface cards or circuitry and software, firmware and microcoded algorithms. Such standards and protocols were borne out of the need and desire to provide interoperability among the array of computing systems available from a plurality of suppliers. Two organizations that have been responsible for signal exchange standardization are the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) including especially the IEEE 802 standards and the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF).
The standards organizations generally focus on the mechanics of network and internetwork operation, less so on mechanisms for managing discrete networks. Access to applications, files, databases, programs, and other capabilities associated with the entirety of a discrete network is regulated based primarily on the identity of the user and/or the network attached function. For the purpose of the description of the present invention, a “user” is a human being who interfaces via a computing device with the services associated with a network. For further purposes of clarity, a “network attached function” or an “attached function” may be a user connected to the network through a computing device and a network interface device, an attached device connected to the network, a function using the services of or providing services to the network, or an application associated with an attached device. Upon authentication by a management function of the network of the offered attached function identity, the attached function may access network services at a level permitted for that identification and/or the identification of an associated user and the policies and rules of network use established by the network administrators. For purposes of the present description, “network services” include, but are not limited to, network policies, access, Quality of Service (QoS), bandwidth, priority, computer programs, applications, data and databases, files, and network and server control systems that attached functions may use or manipulate for the purpose of conducting the business of the enterprise employing the network as an enterprise asset.
It is well known that events and activities occur that may be harmful to a network system. For purposes of this description, harm to a network system includes, for example, access denial, intentionally tying up network computing resources, intentionally forcing bandwidth availability reduction, and restricting, denying or modifying network-related information. Harm to a network may occur through intentional and unintentional acts. Administrators responsible for minimizing network harm must be constantly vigilant through the network management function. That function may be automatic, manual or a combination of the two. The network management function performs network monitoring, access control and network protection and repair efforts to and through devices of the network infrastructure. Administrators tasked with control of the network management function establish policies and associated rules used to implement those policies and carry out that task by effecting modifications to the operation of one or more devices of the network infrastructure. Those modifications are ordinarily carried out by one or more individuals accessing network management devices such as one or more servers. Access for operational modifications occur at the devices themselves or through remote interaction with the devices.
Typically, the management of one or more networks and/or network services includes specialized network management applications and programs capable of coordinating and tracking the status of many devices, virtual machines, applications, ports and the network links providing the communications capabilities. These management capabilities and applications are relevant to the ongoing operations of the network infrastructure and network system, often requiring secure locations and redundant capabilities. However, the need to protect these resources is directly opposed to the need to provide the data and information contained therein to the individuals with the expertise to use the information to manage and properly operate the network system. Remote notification of events, outages, status changes, and the ability to respond easily and in a timely fashion by one or more experts 24 hours a day is of significant value. In addition, there is in the expanding use of mobile devices and user connectivity included a dramatic increase in “social networking” and the creation of social networking applications and interfaces.
What is needed is an effective arrangement to enable a network administrator to more easily manage a network through remote interactions, particularly via social media applications and interfaces.